Many modern inventory fulfillment systems consolidate, ship, and otherwise handle a large volume of inventory items. Often times, reductions in shipping time and/or other advantages may be obtained by maintaining stocks of inventory at various locations that are geographically near to the end-users that submit orders for fulfillment. However, costs of building, organizing, and/or otherwise establishing operational repositories of inventory that can be effectively used for fulfillment of orders near end-users in many situations may be prohibitive.